otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Ye Guhan
Ye Guhan, the lone traveler, known as the Solitary Star olf the Horizon. He's the Empress childhood sweetheart. Description Ye Guhan was a proficient Sky Xuan expert who travelled alone in solitude. Everyone knew that he had no close ties with anyone. He was a reserved man with a ruthless nature. Anyone who came across his path would always end up dead. However, there was something about him that no one would know about. He, a reclusive swordsman, was once a desirable, handsome Young Master. Cultivation Story An even bigger secret that no one knew was that Ye Guhan and the current Empress, Murong Xiuxiu, were childhood sweethearts. However, due to some unknown reason, Ye Guhan’s family was dismissed from the capital, turning him into a penniless nobody. At that time, the Murong Family was an affluent and influential family; they were a force to be reckoned with. It was not surprising that they would not allow their daughter to marry someone who had no worth to his name, especially since that person only had Silver for his Xuan Qi cultivation level. The Murong Family blatantly interfered the two lovers’ love life, and eventually both of them had to part ways! A despondent Ye Guhan left, leaving behind a hysterical Murong Xiuxiu. The extremely distressed Murong Xiuxiu attempted to commit suicide multiple times but was always saved at the right moment. At last, news of Ye Guhan’s death reached Murong Xiuxiu, causing her to fall into an even deeper abyss of despair. Constant pressure from her parents eventually, forced her to succumb to her family’s arrangements for her to marry the Emperor. Ultimately, Murong Xiuxiu had become the Empress of the kingdom. On the other hand, having been outcasted from the capital for ten years, Ye Guhan had been successfully pursuing his swordsmanship and managed to advance his Xuan Qi cultivation to reach the Sky Xuan rank. He finally felt worthy enough to marry Murong Xiuxiu and rushed back to the capitol enthusiastically. Alas, his childhood lover had already become an Empress and had bore a girl, Princess Ling Meng, that was already seven years old! As he faced his childhood lover, an indescribable feeling of pain and sorrow ripped through them. Tears could not stop flowing down their faces! Ye Guhan became a despondent, white-haired man overnight. His character shifted greatly, into one that is extremely merciless and vicious. However, part of his old character still remained - he could still show affection and care to Princess Ling Meng, the daughter of his former lover. The only promise he made to himself was to avoid seeing Murong Xiuxiu again. Other than that, he would visit and play with Princess Ling Meng frequently. Only then would his frozen heart thaw. Ye Guhan had now assigned himself as Princess Ling Meng’s bodyguard! As long as someone, even if he is the Emperor, attempted to berate Princess Ling Meng, Ye Guhan would brazenly brandish his sword! Princess Ling Meng was the only person that kept him sane, the only thing that held him back from the dark abyss of nothingness. She was the only thing that Ye Guhan, the ruthless swordsman, cared about!Chapter 61 Relationships Ling Meng Princess Ling Meng was like his very own daughter. She was the only person that made living worthwhile. Chapter 62 Murong Xiuxiu She's the love of his life and childhood sweetheart. Notes * The "Gu Han" in his name means "lonely and cold" Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Tianxiang City Category:Tianxiang Empire Category:Xuan Xuan Continent